AC Bilious Cooperation
by Dragockon
Summary: Aiden, a Celtic Frenchman who is running from a dark past, quirky, adventurous, and a touch of over-confidence. He is sent on a simple mission, by the one and only La Volpe...To retrieve one item, it shouldn't be that hard... Right?


_Tip Tap_

 _Tip Tap_

 _Tip_

 _Tip_

 _Tab_...

hr

The sound of soft droplets of water hit the half Irish half French man's ear's, the smell of wet hay was strong, and Aiden - Aiden was this man's name - he realized just how bad wet hay smelled. It wasn't something a person normally got to smell every day, but boy did it _stink_. It was like some animal had died and come back again!

He groaned as he lifted his head, rubbing his bright red eyes with his palms. Looking down he found himself in a pile of hay hidden under the shadow of an alleyway. Unfortunately, he hadn't been protected from the light drizzle of rain hitting the roads of Rome. Luckily it wasn't heavy, but droplets dripped down from the edges of the roof leaving his purple robe and cloak a bit damp.

His head was pounding, last night had been...Rough, his Mentor had trained him hard and every muscle had ached. He buried his head into his hands letting out a long sigh, being a homeless Assassin was... Not something he was proud of, often sleeping in hay, in the woods or various other abandon ruins or places he could find. On the other hand, it helped keep the Templar's from catching up to him... Specifically, his Uncle who Aiden knew was still looking for him.

On the other hand it sometimes really sucked when he couldn't find a good spot, and lets not even talk about how much winter _was, which is not fun at all_. But Aiden was simply too prideful and confident in himself to tell anyone he needed help - _I don't need help -_ He reminded himself. How would it sound anyway? _I'm a highly skilled homeless Assassin, and I can't even buy a place of my own? Trust me with your important missions?_ He snorted at the thought, Ezio would surely tell him to get his act together and come back when he could be a real man.

 **"Do you usually enjoy sleeping in hay carts?"**

It was a voice, full of sarcasm and amusement, coming from... _Right next to his right ear_. It sent shivers down Aiden's spine, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He practically jumped to his feet as he leapt forward, twirling around extending his hidden blade. There was a loud _CLANK_ as his blade struck another, of similar design, being held by a man with a golden-brown hood and yellow tunic, the hood blended into a long cape, oddly purple-like eyes looking at him with an air of amusement and calamity.

Aiden let out a quiet breath, lowering his hidden-blade, " _Bonjour monsieur_ La Volpe..." he said as he sighed in relief.

La Volpe, the master of the thieves guild in Italy Rome, and part of the Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, an ally. He had a smile and a knowing look in those odd eyes of his as he peered at Aiden from under his golden hood.

" _Ciao_ Aiden, I came looking for you in the Brotherhood's headquarters this morning but you were not there. Imagine my surprise to find you asleep in a pile of hay, was the recon you did last night really that tiring? Can't afford a bed?" La Volpe was taunting, merely being sarcastic, not realizing how close to the truth his words actually were.

Aiden felt a flash of alarm, but then relaxed realizing La Volpe was simply joking, having no idea the impact of his words. Instead, a smile found its way onto Aiden's expression, as he folded his arms over his chest. Tilting his head slightly to one side, and looking up at the taller man with playful eyes.

"I'll have you know the mission took quite a bit of running, and it seems I had stopped only for a short nap... I guess it turned out rather long nap instead. Is there something I could be of assistance to you, today, La Volpe?" The French Celtic asked, motioning with one hand while his other remained tucked under his arms in a half-crossed position. Confidence seems to radiant from Aiden always, despite what secrets laid below the surface of that confidence.

La Volpe smirked, the way his eye's met Aiden's made the young man feel uncomfortable. It was like those purple eyes could look right through his lies and that was borderline _disturbing._ Still, Aiden had seen plenty of...Supernatural like things in his life and wouldn't put it past La Volpe to be more than human himself. After all, Aiden wasn't fully human either.

But if the man saw through his lies, he said nothing, folding his arms on top of the edge of the wooden cart neatly, head tilted down slightly to cast a shadow over his face, as his violent eyes examined the hay bits stick in Aiden's robes. Aiden tore away from the older man's gaze to check that his bag with his armour and gear were still neatly stashed underneath the cart. He still had his hidden blades on though - he almost never took those off.

"Yes, I do have a task for you today, I don't suppose your free _fratello_ (brother)?" He asked, his Italian accent lacing his voice as he pulled out a parchment from inside his cloak.

"I'm always free for you brother," Aiden said, returning La Volpe's smirk for one of his own.

hr

"Hmmm," Aiden pulled the parchment out from inside his cloak, unrolling it as he inspected the image of his target roughly drawn in ink on it. La Volpe had also told him the target was an older male, with amber eyes and dark brown curly locks, it reminded Aiden briefly of his Uncle, but he quickly pushed that thought into the back of his mind.

He wasn't here to kill... No, he was here to _steal_ , apparently, the man had taken something of importance. A fancy piece of jewelry from one of La Volpe's thieves, the thief had been captured and they stripped her of it during that time until she was able to escape. Aiden tried to press for what exactly was so important about it, but La Volpe refused to say. _That man is always shrouded in mystery it seems..._ He thought to himself.

Here was the Celtic French man as he leaned down over the edge of a tiled roof, his feet resting on a piece of wood that had been laid over to hold the broken tiles in place. A weak effort at a fix, the owner was probably too poor to afford anything more. _Most people here are too poor to afford much, the borgia guards take all of what they make._ Maybe not _all_ of it but it certainly seemed so sometimes.

He pulled his hood up, peeking out from under its shadow, red eye's flashing a brief moment as the vision - eagle vision as some called it - took over his sight. As he scanned the party below, he was looking for his target. La Volpe didn't give him much to go off of, forcing Aiden to rely more on his vision and social skills then he would have liked... But still. He could be a party man... Oh, he _definitely_ knew how to be a party man...

People were in groups, cliches, talking to friends or enemies, who knew? Parties like these were never as nice and simple as they seemed... There was wine, a lot of it, and food as well, everyone well dressed, though some less so after drinking too much wine. Aiden wore his cloak as usual, but he did make sure to get it cleaned up before coming. Yes it would be better to come in nicer clothes... But he didn't have any, and he was too proud to ask for it from the Creed.

Aiden watched the crowd, some were in blue, some red - he needed to watch out for those - some an odd green that he wasn't sure what it meant, but no yellow. Not yet, perhaps he simply wasn't focusing hard enough. Eagle vision still confused him at times, he decided he would do better to slip into the crowd and use his extroverted self to gain information by means of gossip... He looked for a group of ladies and grinned, ah yes, high-class ladies were well known for gossip.

Blinking to clear his vision back to normal, he slipped down the side of the building landing and ducking into a roll, no one noticed him as the shadow of the alley cover his dark robes from sight. He pulled his hood down, running a hand through his hair to slick it back and putting on his best smile. Moving through the crowd like he belonged like he was meant to be here, he made sure to avoid the guards, in case one of them recognized him as an Assassin.

The trick with parties was first - ask a lot of questions - people _love_ talking about themselves. Second - be funny - make jokes, flirt with the ladies, act like your confidence can't be questioned.

And third... _gossip._

Gossip was the best way to gain information, and a method Aiden would be happy to deploy. Aiden saw a group of young girls, in beautifully dressed in silver and gold coloured laces, jewelry of all shapes and sizes, hair up in pins and fancy styles, hips swaying slightly in their dresses with the excitement of the conversation.

Aiden slid himself closer, putting his arms around two of the girls, he himself wasn't much taller than them, in fact, he was almost the same height as the woman across from him, who gave him a deep frown at his invasion into their conversation.

"Greetings _Madame_ you all look so _belle (beautiful)_ tonight I couldn't help but come to say hello," He said allowing his French accent to lace his words thickly, flowing smoothly like singer softly singing to a lullaby. One of the girls, the one on his right, let out a huff of annoyance and pulled out from under his arm, he flashed her a toothy grin, she looked alarmed for a brief moment, eyes widening, at his sharp teeth, but Aiden quickly turned away and she pushed the thought away as just having too much wine.

The other girl though, the one with dark brown hair and amber eyes swooned at his accent, her cheeks flushed, eye's blinking up at him. Aiden's smile returned confidently, "Can I ask what have you _belle dames_ (beautiful ladies) so excited? Honestly, I've found this party quite... Borring." He stated, slowly removing his arm from the other girl, the one with amber eyes who kept smiling at him and standing as close as she could without it appearing too close.

She instantly piped up at her chance to speak, but she is cut off, as the angry glare across from Aiden spoke first. "Why would a man like you be interested in idle gossip?" She asked, eye's like daggers, obviously she didn't like his flirting attempts with her friend. Nevertheless, Aiden wouldn't be pushed away so easily, his grin widening.

"'Man like me?' _Madame_ you wound me! But let me ask this - how do you know what kind of man I am... M'lady you have yet to truly get to know me..." He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it with a bow, like the proper Frenchman he was taught to be.

He didn't miss the blush that crossed her face, a brief moment of surprise, followed by a huff of annoyance, she allowed him to kiss her hand, letting it drop from his grasp as he stood up straight.

"I suppose I ought to give you a chance," She admitted, the other two girls giggling as she glared at them with a hard stare, "...My name is Aurora, and who might you be?" She asked. Aiden smiled to himself, he knew if he got on this lady's good side he would learn something. Hopefully, it would be useful, if not this was all a waste. But if he got on her good side, the other ladies would speak too.

"Why I am nonother than Aiden O'Conner, its a pleasure and an honor to meet you _belle(beautiful)_ Aurora." Aiden said with a smile.

"Aiden have you heard of that man Marco? I heard he went to the brothel last night but his wife caught him..." One of the other ladies whispered quietly.

"Maria! Shh! Don't speak such things in front of a gentleman." Aurora chided her, eyebrows narrowing, she was like the mother and the other two young women were the daughters. Yet they were all around the same age. Aiden chuckled lightly, gaining a glare of his own from the 'mother hen' as he quickly concealed his amusement under a expression of soft interest.

"Tell me more about this Marco? I think I've heard of him... Is he the one with short curly hair?" He inquired, acting innocent as if simply curious in idle gossip. The other lady, on his other side piped up at that.

"Yes! He has the most intense amber eyes... But he is far from a gentleman..." She frowned, "He isn't boastful but he sure does lack etiquette and is quite blunt and rude..." She added, glancing down at her feet as if suddenly feeling shy or sad.

Aiden tilted his head, "And what makes you have such an expression _madame?_ You are much to beautiful to be so sad..." He said, with a concerned look. Gently tilting her head up to look at him with a hand. She blushed, and glanced at the other girl, who took it as her cue to speak for her.

"Sofia was just approaching Marco to say hello and thank him for the part... He grabbed her arm and yelled at her! Saying she was following him! Paranoid fool... She was crying when we found her, Sofia has always been a bit shy and Marco certainly didn't help with his big mouth..." Maria said, brushing her brown hair back with a hand, green eye's narrow with anger. But it wasn't directed at him, no it was at this Marco.

 _Paranoid huh? Now why would he be so paranoid unless he had something to hide? A_ iden wondered to himself, putting an arm around Sofia's shoulders. He brushed her light dirty-blonde hair back, enjoying how it made her blush brightly. "Madame I will find this... Marco... and I will make sure he... _ressent la douleur_ (feels pain)...so he will learn his lesson."

Sofia looked like she was going to protest, but Aurora spoke up, "Thank you Mr O'connor, that man needs to be put in his place..." She said, Aiden had gained her respect he knew, he smiled. Removing his arm from around the ever shy Sofia, he gave a short bow. " _Mon plaisir madame_ " (my pleasure ma'am) and with that he turned...

And disappeared into the crowd.

hr

Aiden was watching this man, Marco from the cover of a canopy, leaning against the wall, one elbow propped up, knee's bent as he sat rather comfortably on a stool, it may not look that comfy of a sitting position, but for him it was. Allowing his hood to fall down and cast a shadow over his face, arms folded, sticking to the shadow. He wasn't here to socialize anymore, he was here to watch, and observe. Marco clearly didn't have the item _on him_ in this moment, so Aiden just had to wait and watch.

Those ladies hadn't been kidding - the man was rude beyond belief, having grown up being taught strict rules of courtesy and respect in France. Aiden was almost offended that such a man would be so disrespectful and get away with it. He sighed, watching as Marco refused to eat a piece of cheese because it had a 'speck' on it, despite the fact it was offered to him by a lovely young lady. _Let me add spoiled to that..._ he thought to himself.

The man rudely snapped at the young lady and sent her crying away into a group of her lady friends, who all were glaring daggers at the man. _Like Sofia and her friends said... Turns all the ladies away crying... If it were me I'd punch that sorry little face of his! I'm kinda glad I didn't hear what he said, it must've been pretty bad to make her cry._ Aiden cooled his temper, he wasn't here to put Marco in his place... As much as he _wanted_ too. No, he was here to find the stolen item and take it back... Er, well, it had been stolen already... And then stolen again... _So I'm stealing it...Again? Stealing it back? Yeah?_

Aiden's eyes suddenly met black orbs, for a brief moment he found himself looking into the eye's of his Uncle, Louis. " _Merde_ " he cursed under his breath, feeling his heart rate increase like a train. Suddenly he forgot where he was, suddenly he was a little child again, peeking around the door of his closet that suddenly felt so _small_. His chest heaved, the air leaving his lungs, the walls seemed to close in and he couldn't get out, he couldn't move, why? Because all he could see was the flash of a blade in the orange candlelight. The scream followed by a gurgle, it was from his father.

Who had just been stabbed by his Uncle, the man he spent most of his childhood living with, due to his father's constant travels. Those black eye's turned to look into Aiden's red one's, and he couldn't move. The closet door open just enough to witness the murder of his Father. And yet despite the closing wall, despite the fear that gripped him, he couldn't move. _He couldn't breathe,_ it was so hard to breathe, why was it so hard?

In reality, it was a memory, in the real one he _had_ moved, and he _did_ escape his Uncle.

In reality, he was clutching his chest plate, as he struggled for each breath like it was his last, fear clogged his mind, sweat dripping down his brow. Each breath heavy and labored, gasping raspy sounding as if a tone of bricks sat on his lungs.

His mind was blank, a fog of fear making him tremble like a scared little girl, curling up with his knee's to his chest unable to move out of fear, unable to do _anything_ but gasp for each breath. Until, slowly but surely, he calmed down, the weight lifted, and he prayed a silent prayer of gratitude as he felt the air fill his lungs once more. " _Je perds la tête..."_ (I'm losing my mind) he muttered.

He composed himself, glad the wall he sat behind hide him well, and no one had bothered him. _**Was that him? Was it really him?**_ he had to know, so he jumped down from the stool and moved along the wall of the courtyard, watching the crowds. He closed his eye's and his pupils briefly expanded as his eagle vision was activated.

 _If he's here he'll show up as an enemy_ , Aiden said, pushing his mission aside for now. Marco wasn't going anywhere and he needed to be sure his Uncle wasn't here. If he was, it meant two things - he was in _deep_ trouble, and second - The Templars had something going on here. Something more on the surface, more then just Marco catching one of their thieves.

He quickly scanned the crowd, ignoring his pounding heart, but saw nothing. The only red ones were the guards, and Aiden found himself letting out a sigh of relief. It could have been anyone, his Uncle wasn't the only person with oddly black eyes after all. The Assassin relaxed, _time to get back to the mission._ He pushed the flashback he had minutes before into the back of his mind, ignoring how it left him gasping and panting. Ignoring all his odd fears, fears of being in small spaces, fear of running into Louis, fear of being found out.

 _I'm an assassin, I'm not afraid of anything...  
Not even death itself..._

 __Or so he told himself.

hr

 **Author's Notes**

 ****Hello and welcome to this little story! This is set in the Assassin's creed universe, in AC Brotherhood's time period. You won't see a whole lot of Ezio but he may pop up here and there. This mostly focuses on OC's NCP's and other canon characters.

If you'd like to read up more about Aiden and his Uncle Louis and their past you can! In fact I encourage it, their past will come up in bits here and there throughout the story too though.

But here are their vision references that I drew myself (did I mention I'm a digital artist?)  
AIDEN

LOUIS

Be sure to read the artist description for their information, such as height, history, personality, fears, and more!

I can't promise quick updates, or when the updates will come, I'm a college student and a Artist with a lot on my plat, so please bare with me XD.

Oh also I don't own Assassin's Creed, and I don't speak french or italian so no promises that translations are correct.


End file.
